Give me your hand, hold me closer
by Paulapau
Summary: Day One of the 30 Day OTP Challege. The remote is missing, Sherlock apparently finds interest on disney princesses. Especially when it comes to dancing. John is not so clumsy as expected. Rating it M beause NSFW will appear later.


Hey folks! So this is the first Sherlock fanfic I actually encourage myself to finish, even if it's incredibly short! It's from the 30 day OTP Challenge, day one. ^^

I know it has got lots of mistakes, I did it real quick but still I carefully checked for..eh… for bad writing? Kinda

I hope you guys can like it! ...and maybe not hate it too badly… I'll try to post more later, I'm definitely finishing this challenge.

Review, comment and yeah, stuff!~

Nsfw soon…soon…

OH YEAH A BIG ASS DISCLAIMER: MY. FIRST. LANGUAGE. IS. NOT. ENGLISH.

I'm incredibly sorry if this is bad because of the grammar or my ocassional british slangs which I try hard enough to bring up without making the story a complete crap. So I apologyze beforehand.

* * *

DAY ONE: HOLDING HANDS

Perhaps because it was 3 am, perhaps because neither Sherlock nor John could get proper sleep in the last 3 days, perhaps because Sherlock's outstanding mind had came to the point of watching the telly with interest instead of discussing with it. Perhaps because they couldn't find the control and change the bloody channel, whatever the reason was, they were both now trapped in front of the screen, watching –surprisingly- _'the sleeping beauty'. _

And John just couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. A very concentrated Sherlock sat in the couch with his 'thinking' pose. Digits from each hand touching, resting in front of his lips, his brows furrowed with…interest was it?

London's great detective-sociopath-genius Sherlock Holmes was now watching Aurora sing around the forest, and if John wasn't actually concerned about this behaviour, he would be laughing at his friend.

-"Sherlock"

-"Shhhhhh! John, I'm watching" Sherlock snapped back, trying to wave the man away with a quick hand shook.

-"You're kidding me right?"

-"Shhhh"

John quickly placed a hand on Sherlock's forehead, getting the heavy curls out of the way as Aurora sang and danced with a big red coat, some boy peering in the bushes. John placed himself between the TV and the man, Sherlock in response let out an annoyed groan, tilted his head to the side in order to get a better vision of the argument that had just began between the man and the princess. He didn't bother on brushing John's hand off.

-"Could open wide, stick out your tongue and say 'ahhhh'?" said John replacing Sherlock's hands with his, slightly pulling his chin down, as Aurora now seemed to e dancing happily with the prince. The doctor carefully shifted his hand and pulled the delicate skin under Sherlock's right eye, skin that now fashioned dark circles due to the lack of sleep, just to see a pupil dilating, the once blue eye now dominated by black. Sherlock quickly grabbed John's hand from his forehead and captured the other resting on his cheek, as fast as that, he looked up.

-"John, we have to dance!" whispered Sherlock standing up, setting one hand free, to pull a controller out of his pocket and turn the television off.

John looked up Sherlock, his jaw dropped.

-"What?"

-"Dance, John! Dance!" Sherlock ran towards the stereo and after flipping through a pile of CD's a violin melody started playing, he grabbed John pulling them closer, held his hands up, while his other held Johns body against his.

John pulled back from Sherlock's intertwined fingers and his own, the speed in which the tall man had decided to get so unusually close to him alarmed John, not that it disgusted him, it was just… unusual for Sherlock to approach him that way.

-"Sherlock what in the world-"

Sherlock sighed frustrated before once again grabbing John's hand in his, pulling the bodies together.

-"Wha-No! Sherlock, wait! Its 3am, what do you think the neighbours-what if Mrs. Hudson-no- people will definitely talk!" John fought but it was useless, Sherlock had already settled the rhythm and John was dragged to dance, in the middle of the flat at 3am with Sherlock Holmes, ridiculously inspired by an old Disney movie.

John remained silent, just stared clueless at Sherlock's face, a bit puzzled a bit scared. Sherlock had that silly smirk on his face as he muttered 'one two three, one two three' guiding John across furniture, a very confused John, who occasionally step on his foot.

-"Swirl"

-"Huh?"

-"Swirl" said Sherlock smiling as he turned John around with one hand, catching him again pushing him even closer this time.

John felt how Sherlock's fingers intertwined on his, slowly as they kept on swirling, he felt the warmness and was suddenly aware of how vulnerable that long slender hand made him feel. He also felt how Sherlock's digits stroked the back of his hand, but decided to ignore it.

He couldn't even protest, his brows furrowed the whole time as Sherlock took the lead, both eyes never leaving each other. The gorgeous violin play was being muffled bit by bit, slowing its pace, and with the calmer notes, Sherlock steps turned slower as well. Sherlock slowly leaned in, and John tilted his head, his hand resting on his partner's shoulder unconsciously grabbed the blue fabric of the nightgown.

-"Oh dear, what are you boys doing?" said Mrs. Hudson, opening the door as she rubbed her eyes, clearly awakened from her sleep.-"It's three in the morning!"

Sherlock turned to her, letting go of John's hand, leaving him with eyes closed, slightly tip-toeing. Sherlock smiled and made his way towards the door. John opened his eyes.

-"Apologies if the music disturbed you, Mrs. Hudson, I was just showing John I learnt a while ago." said Sherlock, casual as always.

-"Ohh, I swear I heard music playing! Were you two perhaps dancing?" said Mrs. Hudson expectantly, a smile crept across her sleepy face.

Sherlock giggled and directed Mrs. Hudson outside the door.

-"Good night Mrs. Hudson, keep sleeping, we won't be bothering you anymore" answered Sherlock, closing the door before her, not expecting to hear any answer. He turned around to see John; standing jus were he had been planted, staring him back. –"Good night John" –He added with a sly grin, and then walked out of the room.

John stared at the man directing to his room, stared at his hand, then rest it on his lips.

* * *

Yeah I pretty much love being a teaser... Laterz~


End file.
